Knock
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Riza Hawkeye is tired of people not knocking on the door before entering. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Yes, I own Full Metal Alchemist! It belongs to me and me only! looks around and sees two men in black suits, one holding a briefcase the older holding colored papers Okay so I don't own it, never will and never have. men walk away leaving oo0AnimeChild0oo sweatdroping big time

Knock

Edward Elric walked into the office of Co. Roy Mustang and Lt. Riza Hawkeye. His blond braid bouncing off the back of his red jacket. He slammed open the door, startling both occupants. Riza grabbed her gun and aimed it at Edward as Roy got ready to snap his fingers.

"MUSTANG!" Ed yelled as he marched into the office, the door slamming shut behind him. Riza lowered her gun and Roy lowered his hand.

"Please Edward, learn to knock first, I could have killed you." Riza said with a sigh as she sat back down and continued reading her paperwork.

"MUSTANG! I WILL KILL YOU!" Ed screamed again. Roy smiled as Riza sighed.

"Now Fullmetal, what can I do for you?" Roy stood standing behind his desk, he looked down at Ed's feet.

"I'm up here stupid!" Ed growled as Roy smirked and looked at Ed.

"Sorry, I would have expected to see a kid closer to the floor." Roy smiled

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE WOULD DROWN IN A WATER DROP!" Ed screamed. Roy laughed as Riza just rolled her eyes.

"Okay Edward. Why are you hear?" Riza asked wanting to end this yelling.

"Why haven't I been given a day off. Al need a break and I miss Winry." Ed said, more calmer now thinking about Winry.

"You miss Winry?" Riza asked with an arched eyebrow. Ed began to blush as red as his jacket. Roy started laughing and he got an evil glare from both Riza and Ed. He cleared this throat.

"Okay Fullmetal, you may have a week off. You've completed all your missions up to date. Say hi to your girlfriend for me." Roy smiled as Ed started to leave.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Ed screamed as he walked away, bumping into Hughes.

"Hey their kid-o. What's happening?" Hughes asked with a smile.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT HE CAN'T BE SEEN OVER ROY'S PAPERWORK PILE!" Ed screamed. Al showed up just in time to lock his brother into a metal death grip.

"Um... Ed. 'No one' can be seen over Roy's paperwork." Riza called out with a chucked and smile. Roy glared at her viscously.

Ed finally left, or I should say his brother carried him away, and things quieted down. Riza soon stood and closed the door, she preferred 'total' quiet. About after an hour of total silence, Maria Ross entered the office, without knocking.

"Sir, Lt. Co. Hughes needs to speak with you." She called into the office, scaring both Riza and Roy. Again they drew their weapons and aimed at her. She cringed.

"Sorry Ross. Next time knock." Riza said as both put their weapons away.

"Where is he?" Roy asked walking to the door.

"In his office, and he says it's not...for pictures." She said and followed Roy as he walked down the hall. Riza smiled and sighed.

"Silence." She went back to reading her paperwork. A few minutes late, Roy returned with more paperwork. He kicked open the door, scaring Riza.

"Down girl!" He cried as he found himself staring into the black long barrel of Riza's gun.

"Sorry sir." She sighed and put her gun away.

"You know, you could be court marshaled for assaulting or... killing a superior officer." Roy smiled as he picked up the paperwork he dropped and added his new paperwork his is already tall multiple stacks of paperwork. Riza blushed as she went back to her desk.

"Next time knock." Riza smiled as she continued her work. The day continued. There were no more interruptions and the office was very quiet. Just about leaving time, the door of Roy's office was opened again without knocking. Jean Havoc stood in the door way holding a cigarette in his mouth. He almost lost the cigarette when he saw what was in the office.

Roy was standing only inches from Riza, and had one hand on her chin the other aimed at Havoc ready to snap. Riza, who was siting on the side of Roy's desk, had one hand around Roy's waist pulling him close and the other behind her back holding her gun, finger curled on the trigger. Neither had their jackets on and Riza's hair was down flowing along her back. Both turned their heads towards Havoc with a vicious stare.

"Havoc. How many times do I need to say 'knock first'" Roy growled as Havoc backed up sweat dropping.

"Sorry sir." Havoc said as he walked away and closed the door. He recieved some curious glares from the others in the office.

"Just knock first, before you enter. Trust me."

A/N - Please review. Constructive criticism accepted. No Flames (Thats Roy's job only) Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
